This invention relates to an apparatus for detecting peaks of positive and negative polarity in an information signal, the apparatus comprising first peak detector means for detecting the positive peaks in the information signal and second peak detector means for detecting the negative peaks in the information signal.
An apparatus as defined above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,163 (PHN 11.112). The known apparatus is meant for detecting scratches in an audio signal so as to mute such scratches.